


Free Me

by GirlBehindtheLenses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mates, Packs, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlBehindtheLenses/pseuds/GirlBehindtheLenses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Gray has been locked away for five years now. She was kept hidden by the Alpha and Luna of the Blue Moon pack. Finding out that she was the mate of their soon-to-be-Alpha son, did not go exactly as she planned. Now with crushed dreams of ever being freed from these monsters, she hopes that someone will save her from the nightmare that has become her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first book on here, so feedback would be lovely! I hope you all enjoy this book! I'll try and update asap, but life gets busy sometimes! :) xx

Glaring out the window that has been the only source of light for five years now, I sigh angrily. My hands are fisted by my side. Being locked away in such a small space creates unwanted emotions. 

Anger. That would be one of them. Being a werewolf doesn't help. Not being able to shift that does unexplainable things to a werewolf. 

Loneliness. Not having any contact with other people (besides the Luna of Alpha that come up to bring me water and food) causes undesirable loneliness. This emotion causes me so much panic, that I have panic attacks every so often.

Fear. Fear that I'll never get out of here. That Alpha Horan will keep me up here even when he gives the title to his son, Niall. 

These emotions make me so unstable, that I haven't even heard from my wolf, Grayson. I wish just one day to be allowed to go out to the garden just outside my window. To smell fresh air again. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to shift. Would it be painful? Would it feel exciting? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. I see Alpha Todd Horan and Luna Marie Horan step into the room. Both carrying either food or water. 

"Hello, love. We've brought lunch." Luna says softly. I nod silently and reach out to take the food and water.  
She tuts before sitting down on my bed. "Now we need to talk about some things first." I nod again. I have a feeling their evil side is going to come out soon. 

"First things first. You know our son Niall? Well, you know of him, right?" Alpha Horan questions me.

"Yes," I say quietly tugging at the ends of my hair nervously. 

"Well it seems that we've run into a few problems. It's seems that you're his mate." Alpha Horan pauses. My heart jumps at the thought of finding my mate. A slight smile forms on my lips. 

"Now, now don't get too excited. You won't be meeting him anytime soon," Laughs the Luna. 

"Silly girl! Do you really think that we'd let the little orphan of the Gray Stone pack mate with our son! Ha! That would be an absolute joke!" 

They both cackle as tears of desperation fill my eyes. I bow my head in shame. All of a sudden I feel a scalding hot liquid burn into my chest and arms. It dawns on me that the Luna just threw my lunch on me. In which that consisted of scalding hot tomato soup and a small cup of water. 

"So to solve this situation we'll be moving you to a new pack. In the meantime you'll be moving to the basement. Your scent is really strong in this area of the pack house, so we need to spread it out a bit. Be ready for tonight cause that's when we're moving you to the basement."

They both exit the room, with the sound of the dead bolt lock in my ears. They leave me with only one thought...

What did I do to deserve this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris struggles through emotional and physical pain of just wanting to be freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter will have violence in it. I usually don't go too in to describing it because some people don't handle violence well. I hope you like/enjoy this chapter! Xx

It's exactly 2:39 in the morning when I hear and see Alpha Horan walk into the room. I hold back a whimper as he walks over to me. I notice a roll of duct tape and rope in his hands. I flinch as he reaches his hands out towards me. He coos at me in a sickening way. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one would you prefer? Being tied up or sedated?" 

I gasp as I see him pull out a syringe. As he comes towards me, I take a step back and back until I'm cornered. Think. Think. Think. As an idea comes to my head, I make a run for the unlocked door. 

I make it into a hallway I haven't been in for years. Running past doors to other rooms I make it to the steps. Right as I am about to take my first step a rough hand grabs my shoulder. I shriek loudly in pain. A hand finds it way over my mouth. I struggle in the Alpha's hold. I feel a jab in my arm and my vision darkens. 

++

I wake up drenched in a cold sweat. I open my eyes hoping all that occurred was a dream. Yet, I am proven wrong as I feel shackles around my ankles. And the fact that my vision is blinded by a blindfold. I try to reach up to take off the blindfold, but my hands are bound behind my back. 

I whimper as I hear a door open and footsteps sounding down the steps. "Look who's finally awake." The flat voice of the pack's Luna says. I gasp when I feel her hand grab my cheek. Her nails that are digging into my skin feel as if I'm being cut by a knife. 

"You caused quite a scene when we were trying to get you down here. You know what happens when you disobey?" She snarls out at me. I shake my head in a 'yes' formation.  
"Tell me!" 

"I get punished." I whisper out defeated. 

"For an omega, Iris, you're pretty smart. Too bad you're just such a burden." 

My alpha blood boils in my. I was next in line to be Alpha for the Gray Stone Pack. If Alpha Horan hadn't poisoned my mom and dad, we would've of been the ones in charge of this pack. They took me away from my pack when I was only a little girl. They took my family away from me. 

I stay still and quiet as I feel her hands unlock my shackles. All of sudden I'm yanked up by my hair. I let out loud screams. "Scream all you want nobody will hear you!" 

Falling to my knees, I feel my shirt being quickly and completely ripped off of me. Then the pain begins. I cry out as I feel the whip she use to beat me with when I was younger, slap against my back. This goes on for what feels like forever before I feel it pause. 

"You know I think it's time you find out what pack you truly belong to. Because no matter what pack we send you to, you will always belong to the Dark Moon Pack! We own you!" She laughs out evilly. I feel a heat on my lower back and all of a sudden a new pain immerses me. It feels as if I'm being burned and with this blindfold covering my eyes it does not help me decipher what's happening in my surroundings. 

"Oh! Your mark looks beautiful I'll have to show Todd!" Luna Marie gushes out happily. My head is killing me from all of the pain and crying I've done. I let my body fall to the ground in a slump, sobs leaving my mouth quietly. 

I hear Marie dust of her hands and clear her throat. "Well, dear have a nice sleep." She doesn't bother locking me back up because she knows I won't be going anywhere for a while. 

I wait until she's out of the room before yelling out, "Someone help me!!" My voice scratches against my vocal cords. Sobs soon follow that, as I continue to lay on the cold, cement floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the end of this chapter! Poor Iris! Hopefully help will be on its way soon! I think I meant introduce Niall and his friends in the next chapter so stay tuned! Do leave feedback! That helps motivate me to post!


End file.
